Naruto and Ichigo Konoha's twin blades
by The Great Sage of Fire
Summary: What if Naruto ran away when he was 6 years old and met a Boy named Ichigo and his father then was trained in the arts of kenjutsu. I need Names for the Quincys team any Ideas?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto of the Zanpakutou**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Dont Own Naruto or bleach**

**just a little note:would you rather short chapters every day or a long chapter every couple days?**

**Chapter 1: Runaway.**

A young blonde haired boy was running with tears in his eyes as a large crowd of villagers chased him and he was exausted he thought 'no..no if they catch me they are gonna hurt me and thats bad' he kept running even though he felt like his lungs were gone up in flames and he couldnt even feel his legs anymore then he saw the gate and smiled 'the nice ninja guys will help me' he thought while making a final push when he arrived he was relieved the two guards izumo and kotetsu who were two of the few that liked him came up and izumo lifter naruto into his rams and saw the mob "kotetsu get them under control" when he saw his friend being overhwhelmed he put naruto down gently and ran up, naruto watched as the two nice guys got punched occasionally as they were holding back the crowd he teared up 'all the nice people get hurt if im not here then the nice people will not be bullied' he thought as he ran of toward the woods.

After about 10 minutes of walking aimlessly in the woods naruto grew very tired and slumped down next to a tree and let sleep overtake him. When was woken up the next morning bye some one talking when he opened his eyes he saw three anbu looking at him when one spoke "so the demon is awake eh well we should probably kill him it would be a shame to stop the festival" he stepped toward naruto drawing his sword as the other two snickered lightly. What happened next was something that naruto would never forget one second naruto was on the verge of tears and the next the three anbu were on the ground in a pile with a man holding a bloody swrd standing in front of him. The man sheathed his blade and turned to naruto with a smile on his face "you okay lad" he asked it was at that moment naruto seemed even more scared as he backed away "no i know your trying to trickme bye being fake nice GO AWAY!" he screamed while crying the mans expresion saddened "im sorry lad i cant believe these people would treat you so horribly for something out of your control please i wont hurt you ill take you away from this awefull place" his smile calmed naruto and naruto asked "why are you helping me?" he asked with a hint of hope in his voice "i knew your father he and i where very good friends and i would hate to see you treated bye this village with such hate so please come with me back to my home and i will teach you the way of the soul reaper like your father" naruto saw no deceit in his words and nodded "thanks mister ill come but can you piggyback me i cant feel my legs" the man laughed and picked the boy up and walked away from the scene.

After about 1 hour they arrived at a small house in the woods and out of the front door came a small boy naruto's age with bright orange hair smiling "daddy your home and you is this" he said while hugging his father looking at the newcomer "this is naruto he is your new brother ichigo" he said while smiling as ichigo's eyes widened and naruto's teared up and before any response could be made ichigo grabbed his new brother and said "come on lets go play swords " the two ran of running and Isshin smiled at the two "i will maker you two strong i promise"


	3. Chapter 3

**I Dont Own Naruto or bleach**

**just a little note:would you rather short chapters every day or a long chapter every couple days?**

**Chapter 2: The Shikai release.**

It had been 6 years since isshin had taken naruto and he was watching his two sons sparing in the back yard both weilding their zankakutou they had recieved when they started their training ichcigo rused naruto with a stab but naruto ducked under and grabbed icgigos arm throwing him forward ichigo spun in mid air landing with a skid and used shunpo to appear behind naruto who blocked a horizontal slash then kicked ichigo away but before he heard the poof of a shadow clone ichigo was holding his blade to narutos thrrought "i win this time" ichigo smirked but naruto just chuckled "oh really" ichigo looked down and saw narutoes blade pointing to his throught ready to stab "its another tie damnit" ichigo yelled as they both sheathed their zanpakutou "whats the score now 300:299 still in my favor haha" naruto laughed as they jogged toward the house and isshin greated them "good job boys i think you are ready for the next faze of your training" the two boys perked up and he continued "once you finish this i will bring you to onoha and apply you to the genin program and we will show those damn ninja the true strength of a soul reaper" the boys smiled widely as they continued to listen contently "its time for you boys to begin the next faze of your training the shikai transformation of your zanpakutou" he finished and the boys seemed confused so he elaborated "you must enter your minescape and meet with the spirit of your zanpakutou once you learn its name you can transform it bye calling its name" the two boys nodded in understnading before entering a meditative postion and isshin spoke "focus on your blade and your blade alone forget everything else except you blade" at that moment they both entered their mine scape.

**Ichigo's minescape**

ichigo was standing on top of a large scyscraper in a huge back and white building and looked at a man with black glasses and a flowing robe that danced like the wind "hello ichigo i am your zanpakutou ..." ichigo seemed confused when he heard everything but the name and zangetsu laughed "you havnt earned my name first you must pass my test" at that moment he withdrew a large cleaver like blade that didnt have a hilt or anything it was just a shaped piece of steel with white bandages covering the handle "let us battle" zangetsu then charged ichigo who drew his own blade and had a determined look in his eye they clashed neither gaining ground then ichigo jumped over the man and slashed at his back the man jumped up landing on top of he blade before ichogo pulled his sword back into a stance "you will have to do better than that boy you must not hesitate to kill me show no fear you must gain your blade" when he finished ichigo had an idea he then threw his blade away and used shunpo to appear next to the man and took his blade the man smiled "so you discovered that you were not supposed to defeat me you only needed to take your rightfull blade my name is ...

**Naruto's minescape**

Naruto was standing in a large sewer and at the end of the path was a large room will gigantic gates wich made it look like a jail cell "hello zanpakutou were are you" naruto yelled he then heard a loud huff and the inside of the cage was iluminated showing a gigantic red fox with 9 awaying tails "k-kyuubi what are you doing here this is my minescape" naruto was relieved for the bars of the cage since they fox angered **"listen crat since i was sealed in you bye the fourth i am your zanpakutou and my name isnt kyuubi its ..." **naruto looked confused and kyuubi laughed **"it seems you havnt earned my name no matter here is my test" **out of shallow water infront of naruto came a copy of him the only difference was he had red eyes that looked demonic "let us battle" the evil naruto spoke while he pulled out his blade and charged naruto naruto blacked slashed back and they exchanged blows neither gaining grounf then they both landed a left hook on the other and both stumbled "dont you see i am your true self you cannot run from me" the evil naruto spoke while alughing "i am all that hatred and sadnes that you buried 6 years ago i will always be here" naruto nodded "im sorry" the clone seemed confused "for what" he asked "for putting you away i should have never done that its my fault im like this so ill make it right he then appeared infron of the evil naruto and hugged him "because us naruto's gotta stick together they both laughed while the evil naruto disapeared leaving a happy naruto and an impressed kyuubi **"you pass you may knoow my name it is...**

**Real world **

"Kurama/zangetsu" the boys woke up at the same time and were bathed in a beam of red and blue light when the light settled they were standing back to back ichigo was holding zangetsu on his back and naruto had a long katana that had a red hilt and the fart looked like a snarling fox the blade was 3 feet long adn the edge looked very jagged and if one looked closer the entire edge was small metal fox claws isshin smiled "good job boys we will set out for konoha tomorrow" the boys then turned their blades back to normal and sheathed them with smiles on their faces ran to their father at that moment isshin noticed they were both taller most likely to accomadate for the larger blades."now get some sleep tomorrow will be a big day" the boys nodded and went to their rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

**I Dont Own Naruto or bleach**

**just a little note:would you rather short chapters every day or a long chapter every couple days?**

**Chapter 3: Team 7.**

Izumo and kotetsu were watching the gate today and were rather bored "eh kotetsu what do you think happened to naruto that day" izumo asked while sharpening a kunai "well the report says a team of anbu was killed looking for him at first the council believed the fox escaped but all the wounds were inflicted bye a sword and the kills were done with to much finesse to be the demon" the both hung their heads since they knew it was their fault "i just hope that if someone did take him they arent just using him as a weapon" izumo said while putting his kunai away at that moment two figures could be seen swalking toward the gate. "kotetsu we have some visitors but they dont seem hostile" izumo said while standing up as the two figures got closer they could make out what they looked like, the first had spikey orange hair and was wearing a black battle kimono that seemed to be a tighter fit to accomadate movement he had a three foot katana strapped to his waist the sheath was black with blue dragons dancing around he wore black shinobi sandals. The next boy was wearing a a standard full body shinobi uniform with thin anbu like armor on his shins,thighs,chest, and shoulders on top of that was a large red cloak with orange flames licking at the bottom, no sleaves and high color his arms were completely bare save for some fingerless black gloves his hair was blonde short and spikey like the other person he had a three foot katana on his waist the sheath had a red fox design dancing around the sheath.

"who goes their" izumo said blocking the two mens path they were both rather tall and when they lifted their heads he was shocked the first boy had brown eyes and an angry face but the second boy had blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek they were shocked both him and kotetsu "n-naruto is that you" kotetsu spoke appearing next to izumo looking at the boy "hey guys what has it been 6 years" naruto laughed at the two "get the hokage" izumo commanded and kotetsu nodded, then used shunshin and poofed away. "so your getting the old man i suppose me disaperaing for 6 years is a tad suspicious hey ichigo do you mind if i do all the talking i have a special relationship with the hokage" naruto laughed while izumo gawked at the boy he was 12 years old but he looked 17 at that moment the third appeared surrounded bye anbu "naruto im glad your back" the hokage smiled as the boy hugged him he then noticed how tall the boy was "now come with me to my office so we can catch up and discuss this" he then looked at ichigo "and who is this" he asked with a grandfatherly smile "ichigo kurosaki" he boy spoke with an angry voice but one could tell thats just how he spoke "did you say kurosaki well we have alot to talk about naruto" the hokage wtched the two boys nodd and shunshin in pillars of blue and red fire "this will be interesting" he sighed and dissapeared in a swirl of leaves.

When the third appeared in his office he saw the boys sitting in the chairs waiting for him with a wave of his hand all anbu in the room disapeared and he did some hand seals **Ninja Art: Temples silence **at that no one outside the room could hear what they were talking about "so naruto could you start from when kotetsu and izumo were holding of the mob" he asked with a smile naruto began "well when i saw izumo and kotetsu fighting to protect me and were getting hurt i thought if i left the nice people wouldnt get hurt so i ran and ran until i passed out somwher in the woods i was woken up by three anbu talking about killing me for the good of the village before one could do the deed a man in clothes similar to ichigos appeared in front of me and defeated them in the blink of an eye the mans name was... isshin kurosaki" the hokage was shocked he thought "of course i should have known from the sword slashes that isshin would save naruto' he nodded to naruto to continue and he did "i spent the next 6 years being trained in the ways of the soul reaper and when me and ichigo unlocked our shikai he let us come here to apply as ninja so can we get a job" naruto asked as he and ichigo chuckled and the hokage was absolutely flabergasted "you two unlocked the shikai already something that should only be achieved bye men of 20 years old and very few can do even that its amazing but not to unbelievable considering you your fathers are" naruto spoke "dont worry uncle already told me about mom and dad and i forgive you i can understand your reasons seeing as Iwa has a burning hatred of me" he joked while giving his surogate grandfather a warm smile "now can we get put a genin team because i wanna get this thing started" he looked at the hokage exoectantly "your in luck i was actually arranging the genin teams when you arrived and i think you will be perfect to put on a certain team" he smirked at what he was thinking and he walked over to a large cabinet in a corner of the room pulling out two konoha headbands and handing them to the boys "here i expect you at the academy in two days and also i believe you boys have the keys for the namikaze compound" he smirked seeing naruto pull out a set of keys "you know it old man" he laughed before he and ichigo stood up and left the room to go to their new home.

Two days later all that years genin were in a room chatting about stuff "isnt sasuke the cutest" a girl with pink hair said to a blonde "i know but he is mine so dont get any ideas forehead" the blonde said as the two were about to get in a fight the door opened revealing two boys walking in the first one had orange hair and wore i form fitting battle kimono with no sleaves and had a blade on his waist and the other boy had blonde hair and was wearing anbu like gear under a black cloak with dark orange flames licking at the bottom he had nothing on his arms but fingerless gloves he also wore a katana on his waist their was one word on every girls mind "HOT" when the one with orange hair spoke they all looked at him "stop gawking you weirdos we are here as konoha shinobi who are being put on a genin team we are the same age as you so please treat us with respect or we will make you" he spoke with a tone of finality and the blonde laughed "brother you must not be so sereous try to be nice" he laughed and did a mock bow "hello i am naruto and this is my brother ichigo its nice to meet you" he smiled with a foxy grin wich made all the firls blush "sure just dont get in my way" a certain uchiha spoke at that moment naruto appeared next to himstaring into his eyes "im sorry i didnt quite hear that" everyone was shocked at his speed they didnt even see him move sasuke seemed angry 'this guy he is dtrong but i will beat him and prove myself the best' saskuke though as he threw a punch that the boy caught with ease "tsk tsk no need to be so jumpy" naruto laughed and walked away toward his brother who was sitting next to a pink haired girl "hey dobe dont try to act so cool sasuke could beat you in a second" she smirked completely forgetting what just happened. The door then opened and a man in standard shinobi attire witha scar across his nose spoke "settle down class time for team assighnments" he looked at the two new students he was told about yesterday then went back to his work "okay time for team assignments..." naruto and ichigo seemed bored until they heard "Team 7 will be Naruto Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Sakura Haruno, and sasuke uchiha your sensei will be kakashi hatake" as iruka finished all four people seemed to slump back down waiting for their sensei as an hour passed all the other temas had already left with their sensei and sakura seemed tohave calmed down "so naruto, ichigo why are you guys only entering the program now" she asked while secretly having a parade in her head about having the hottest guys in the class on her team "we were trained bye our father and about a week ago he decided he wanted us to become shinobi and make a name for ourselves so we came here" ichigo spoke as he sharpened his blade and naruto seemed to be napping "ok i get it and why is your brother napping" sakura asked looking at the blonde "he was up all last night training cause he was nervous" ichigo spoke while smiling at his brother at that moment a man walked into the room looking at the four and spoke "team 7 meet me on the roof for our first team meeting he disapeared in a puff of smoke and then naruto woke up "come on bro" he said before he and his brother disapeared in pillars of blue and red was just shocked They can do shunshin but thats a chuunin level jutsu they must be strong she thought as her and sasuke had to walk.

On the roof kakashi waited and when he saw the pillars of flame he was surprised to see two of his students appear "so you guys are as strong as the fourth said im impressed" the boys nodded then sat down waiting for their team mates. When everyone was their kakashi spoke "okay everyone introductions i would like to know your name likes dislikes hobbies and dreams for the future" before sakura could ask a dumb question naruto started "my name is Naruto Kurosaki i like my brother training and ramen i dont like people who treat others bad because of things out of their control my hobbies are traning and hunting with my brother my dream for the future is to be a strong person and protect the people precious to me" naruto spoke with conviction in his voice and kakashi nodded "that is very respectable now you the kid with the weird hair" as he said that he felt some ki leaking out of the blonde "please dont say that to my brother like that it is a thing he is sensitive about" kakashi only nodded "my apologies i didnt mean to offend you" ichigo only nodded "its fine honestly my brother cares more than i do, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki i like my brother and training i dislike those who hurt others for their own personall gain my hobbies are training and hunting with my brother my dream for the future is to help my brother and protect him and my other precious people" ichigo finished smiling at his brother warmly who returned the gesture "i have come to respectyou to a little more with those beleifs you will go far in this world" kakashi eye smiled at the brothers who smiled back "now you" he pointed to sakura resisting the urge to call her pinky "my name is Sakura Haruno i like" she giggled looking at sasuke "i dislike perverts and ino pig i dont really have hobbies my dream for the future is" she giggled looking at sasuke "o-kay your turn broody" he looked at sasuke who only grunted at the nickname "my name is sasuke uchiha i like nothing i dislike everything my hobbies are training and my dreams for the future are to resore my clan and kill a certain someone" he finished with hatred in his eyes 'so i have two brothers a fangirl and an avenger' he thought to himself than spoke "meet me at training ground 13 tomorrow at 7 am dont have breakfast or you'll puke" he eye smiled and disapeared in a puff of smoke "well see you all tomorrow" naruto finished walking away with ichigo and they all went home.


	5. Chapter 5

**I Dont Own Naruto or bleach**

**just a little note:would anyone like to apply as a beta for this story the job pays...nothing.**

**Chapter 4: Survival Test.**

The next morning naruto and ichigo arrived at the training ground an hour early for some training "okay no shikai and we leave our weights on" naruto stated as they both took their own personnal kenjutsu styles ichigo uses his **Zangetsu's Bane **style that he created and naruto uses his **Dance of the Kitsune** style he created both disapeared leaving dust clouds in their wake an hour later sakura and sasuke came at the smae time before stopping seeing their team mates standing a few feet from eachother both seeming to be winded but neither were the slightest bit injured they decided to watch.

Naruto charged and crouched before rising up with an upward slash that ichigo blocked and but naruto had expected this and launched ichigo in the air now that ichigo was in midair he suddenly appeared behind him and kicked him higher before landing on the ground gracefully as ichigo twisted in midair and also landed on his feat but his feet seemed to make deep indents in the earth unlike naruto who only sunk lsightly they then fased out of vision before clahing in the middle as ichigo swiped and naruto stepped back as ichigo phased behind him and punched him in the back sending him tumbling forward but he quickly recovered "one for one and it seems we have an audience so its tie"? naruto asked looking at the other two with a smile as ichigo grunted "fine but im gonna beat you next time" ichigo smirked at their team mates shocked reactions to their skill.

"Enjoy the show kakashi-sensei" naruto asked with a smirk as the jonin poofed infront of them "Very much so" he replied nonchalently while internaly panicking 'what the hell was the hokage thinking about making these two gennin they exhibited high chuunin skill at least' he then composed himself deciding to talk to the hokage about this later "now you are all here so time for your survival test" sakura seemed angry "but we already did these at the academy" she whined and kakashi eye smiled "to get past any further problems i will say this this test will determine if you become genin for real if you fail just try again next year only one third of the people that graduated the academy will become genin" he stopped to see the three boys nodding in understanding while sakura seemed pissed "but we.." kakashi raised his hand to silence her and continued "all arguements aside you will have to obtain these two bells bye noon" he showed two bells in his hand and sakura screached "but that means only two of us will pass" and kakashi nodded "deal with it" he then set down an alarm clock and raised his arm "one more note come at me with the intention to kill" the second he arm went down he felt two blades on his neck "eager arent we" he then disapeared in a puff of smoke leaving a log in his place "sasuke sakura come out i know your their i wanna talk "ichigo yelled wich startled the two and they reluctantly walked out sasuke with a stoic look on his face and sakura seemed conflicted "well the idea of the test is to see if we can work as a team so if we work as a complete team he will pass us" ichigo spoke as the two seemed shocked before naruto had a sheepish grin on his face "well you see the hidden meaning behind this test is to see if we can put our differences aside to work as a team" naruto explained and smiled seeing sakura seemed to understand. "so heres our plan feel free to put in your input if you see any flaws that we missed" he then explained a plan witch was picked at and adjudted bye the team.

Kakashi was standing in a clearing waiting 'whats taking so long are they picking eachother off' he wondered but heard the distinct sound of two swords chinking and pulled out two kunai blocking the blades of the brothers "two on one hardly fair" kakashi wined "more like three" spoke the voice of a happy uchiha who had a kunai to the mans throught and kakshi eye smiled as sakura ran up and took the bells and the three boys sheathed their weapons all of them smirking. "you worked as a team and took the bells...you fail" sakura and sasuke seemed to seath with anger before naruto spoke "on what grounds do you fail us we passed the part you told us and the hidden meaning of the test" he spoke with a calm and sereous tone that made sasuke and sakura shiver "because you two are obviously to powerfull to be genin also sasuke and sakura would have never worked with you if you didnt tell them about the hidden meaning so they knew they werent risking anything bye working with you" kakashi sighed and seemed he was thinking "actuallt if sasuke and sakura can defeat me without your guys help ill pass them not just you two ill be back in a bit" he threw naruto and ichigo lunched "enjoy you earned them no food for sasuke and sakura though if they do eat you all fail" he them smirked and dissapeared in a poof of smoke.

Naruto seemed to sniff the air and smirked handing his lunch the sakura "here you need this more than me you guys need all your strength for this we got lucky he underestimated us last time" ichigo grunted and handed sasuke his but the uchiha refused the two seemed to have a small grunting fight before naruto spoke "both of you stop brooding and sasuke take the food please" naruto smiled and the boy grunted one last time before slowly taking the food reluctantly biting into a rice ball at that moment thunder clouds formed as naruto smirked and he and ichigo drew their swords as kakashi ran at the boys but he was stopped when sasuke stepped infront of ichigo and sakura stepped infront of naruto both had kunai drawn "YOU...Pass" he eye smiled and the clouds disapeared naruto and ichigo smirked while sasuke quirked and eyebrow the reaction kakashi was dreading rolled around "WHAT THE HELL" sakura screamed as the men all held their ears at the pinkettes screaching "this was to see if you could implement teamwork without knowing you had to" sakura seemed to calm at this and kakashi seeing they all understood spoke "well good day ill see you all tomorrow at 9 am understood" they all nodded and he disapeared in a puff of smoke wich annoyed the four 'that is getting really old' they all thought as naruto and ichigo were about to shunshin away sasuke grunted catching ichigo's attention "how old are you guys" sasuke asked hoping that the power difference was because they were older and had trained longer "we are 12 tears old the same as you" ichigo spoke witch shocked the pinkette and uchiha "you both look like your in your late teens though" sakura said with a pink tinge to her cheeks while staring at the two "well we have a special ability that needs us to be taller for us to be able to use it effectively and we arent that much taller than you its only a foot or so" naruto explained as he stood next to sasuke he was right he only seemed to be very tall because of his form fitting clothes and not so broad shoulders that gave them both a look of elegance and power "i understand" sasuke grunted before naruto gripped his shoulder "sasuke can i talk to you" he asked as the uchiha only grunted letting naruto take the lead.

Once they were far enough away naruto turned around with a friendly smile on his face "Why are you always smiling" sasuke asked with mild interest in the blondes strange behaviour "ill answer that when you answer my question" sasuke nodded for the blonde to continue "its about your brother and revenge" naruto spoke and sasuke seemed to grow very furious before the blonde sat down signalling for the angry boy to sit down he did so reluctantly "what" sasuke asked bluntly and naruto smild serenely "why" naruto asked simply and sasuke quirked an eyebrow "why what" sasuke replied.

"Why do you focus your existence on killing itachi"

"He killed all of my other family i have nothing left so i will kill him that is all i have left"

"While i cannot be angry with you for wanting revenge i have a propostion for you"

"What could you possibly say to change my ambition"

"I would like you to live your life forgetting revenge i do not ask you to forget your brother and killing him just hold it of and fine new reasons to gain power"

"What other reasons are their hatred is the only thing that can give power"

"You are wrong"

"What are you talking about hatred makes people strong"

"Who where the four strongest people to ever exist in konoha"

"The Four Hokage obviously"

"Now could itachi ever defeat one of them"

"No he couldnt not even the old man"

"Exactly now what fuels itachi"

"Hatred gives him power"

"Now what emotion Fueled the Four hokage"

"I dont know them i couldnt say"

"I will answer the Emotion of love to love and protect is what gave those great men power"

"How do you know that love can defeat hate"

"think about it hashirama senju who was fueled bye love defeated madara uchiha who was fueled bye hatred"

sasuke was thinking intently listening to naruto's words and was still doubting everything he was saying

"I have one more question before you continue thinking"

"what"

"who was the strongest shinobi to ever come out of konoha"

"The fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze"

"Correct and he also had one of the strongest feelings of love and pride for this village"

sasuke was in turmoil on his right their was hatred itachi left him that he was told would make him stronger on his right was the possibility of drefeating itachi and deiscovering his real reasons for killing their parents he could find friends and have his own family

"I will try to live my life for a reason other than vengence"

Naruto smiled at the boy before looking the boy straight in the eye "I know you are going to make a concious effort to do this so you have deserved this gift" naruto pulled out out a set of brass knuckles that has very sharp and deadly looking teeth on the buisness end "these are desighned to compliment the uchiha taijutsu greatly my father said to give them to the last uchiha if i found him worthy". Sasuke could only gawk at the weapons he was holding and slipped them on smiling at seeing the uchiha symbol engraved on them "thankyou naruto i will be deserving of these gifts" naruto only nodded before speaking "ill see you tomorrow" he smiled before disapearing in a coloumn of red fame.


	6. Chapter 6

**I Dont Own Naruto or bleach**

**just a little note:bacon is tasty**

**Chapter 5: Mission to wave.**

The team had been doing missions for a month now most were trivial and were done bye naruto and ichigo's clones leaving the team to train. Speaking of the team sasuke has warmed greatly toward his teammates especially naruto the two were very close wich annoyed sakura since sasuke was being nice to her but still brushed of her advances.

The team was currently meeting with the hokage to see about getting another mission "Old man can we have some better missions if i knew shinobi life was this boring i would have become a bounty hunter or something" naruto said jokingly to the village leader "Well Naruto seeing as your team has performed every mission so far perfectly i think you are ready for a C-ranked mission, kakashi your thoughts" the cycloptic jonin lifted his head from his little orange book to respond "I believe they are cabable of performing a low grade C-ranked mission" he said in a sereous tone and the hokage nodded.

"Bring Tazuna in" a few seconds passed before the door opened to reveal a tall and elderly man who reaked of alcohol "Team 7 this is Tazuna you will escort him back home to wave country and guard him from bandits while he finishes building his bridge" Sarutobi spoke seeing naruto eyeing the man suspiciously 'He seems nervous about something" naruto thought looking the man over before filing it away to ponder on later "Yes and i expect you to guard me with your lives until the bridge is finished" Tazuna slurred and kakashi chuckled "Do not worry Tazuna my team are fully capable shinobi and even if something goes awry i am an leiter jonin and i can handle anything we come upon". Kakashi looked back at his team "Okay team we meet tomorrow at 9 AM back for a week or two away from the village" When kakashi finished Naruto and Ichigo nodded before dissapearing in pillars of red and blue flame 'I'll never get used to that' kakashi thought before he also dissapeared, in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto jumped back from a horizontal slash from ichigo before using shunpo to get behind him and slashed up, ichigo leaned forward the blade ripping his clothes slightly and went into a hand stand kicking naruto's blade away. Naruto jumped high in the air following his blade and was about to grab the hilt when ichigo used shunpo to grab the swaord before him, now ichigo was dual wielding and charged naruto, naruto ducked under two horizontal slashes and leaned back on his hands before thrusting both feet into ichigo's stomach sending ichigo flying dropping both swords which naruto grabbed and charged, in a puff of smoke the two swords turned into shadow clones that both pinned down naruto. "damnit ichigo you sneaky bastard" naruto mumbled as the clones let him up and he brushed himself of "I believe the score is now 80:80" ichigo smirked at his brother finally taking away his lead "When the mission is over i am going to kick your ass" naruto mumbled while retrieving Kurama from a training dumby "Speaking of that we should turn in so we can get some training in tomorrow morning" the two walked into their house to turn in.

"ICHIGO GET DOWN HERE!" naruto screamed from the study, when ichigo walked in he saw his brother surrounded bye papers covered in scribbles and some scrolls "what is it" ichigo mubled rubbing sleep from his eyes "My dad solved the problem with shunpo but he needed to use special kunai for it but i finally discovered the secret to be able to use shunpo as many times in a row without getting those headaches" ichigo went slack jawed "our fathers spent their entire lives tring to solve that problem and you figured it out this soon?" naruto nodded while giggling with glee before handing ichigo and small sheet of paper with a seal "place this on the back of your neck and the headache from repeated shunpo will go away instead of just subsidizing the pain this actually speeds up your mental capacity so you can see and comprehend everything around you when you use shunpo without the headache it will also drastically increase the rate at which you think" naruto smiled at his brother clearly giddy"okay but if this turns me into a vegatable for a week like your last 'soloution' im never being your guinea pig again" ichigo mumbled pressing the sheet to the back of his neck and he felt a small tingle as the seal transfered, when it finished he didnt seem impressed "it doesnt work nothing changed" naruto chuckled before standing up and putting the seal on his neck also "channel chakra to the back of your neck to activate it" naruto formed a ram seal and focused for a second before his eyes f;ashed open and darted around the room "897 scrolls 472 books 683 books of notes" naruto spoke after a second of looking around, ichigo then did as told and felt a huge rush before everything seemd clearer he counted everything in the room in the blink of an eye down to the last string in the carpet he began thinking up every possible thing to say before coming to an approprite conclusion "this is badass on so many levels" he was enjoying this feeling before naruto spoke "we will only use them in battle, if we have them on all the time we will have thought of everything their is to ponder and we will be smart we will also be bored with the world" ichigo nodded before shutting his seal of "okay time for the mission let's go" ichigo and naruto then left their home to meet their team at the gate.

"Took you two long enough, we were thinking of leaving without you" naruto and ichigo's jaws hit the floor "k-kakashi you were on time" naruto asked dumbly trying to recover from the shock "yes naruto i am on time because this is an important mission and i would rather our client not think we are not punctual" kakashi responded while motioning to team 7 and tazuna to follow him "now let's go i would like to be near the shore bye sunset" kakashi spoke in an all buisness tone as the group followed him. "Sasuke where did you get those knuckle busters" kakshi asked while the uchiha boy was admiring the weaponry "I gave them to him sensei" naruto replied smiling that sasuke was admiring the gifts. "May i ask where you aquired these naruto" asked kakashi he was abviously curious because he only ever knew of one man who used those weapons "My father gave them to me, he said they were a gift from Tenro Uchiha, Konoha's Lightning buster" kakashi went wide eyed at this statement since Tenro was a personnal friend of his father he was like an uncle, he passed away before the uchiha massacre "Sasuke can i see those" asked kakashi, sasuke looked at naruto and he nodded "okay but i want them back" grumbled sasuke as kakshi fitted the weapons on to his hands "now i was younger when i learned how to use these but..." the knuckle busters started sparking with lightning chakra and soon two long blades of lighting pertruded from the knuckle busters "Sasuke these are known as the twin lighting dragons, together they are the most powerfull lighting based weapon i know of " sasuke seemed giddy after seeing what the busters could do, tazuna however was on the verge of wetting himself "Sasuke the next chance we get to train i will teach you to harness these weapons power" sasuke nodded as kakashi handed him his weapons back.

They had been walking for a few hours when naruto,kakashi, and ichigo noticed something 'it hasnt rained in days and its a clear day out' they all thought along those lines as they walked bye. When they were about a metre ahead of the puddle two dark figures started to emerge from the puddles they charged straight for tazuna, in a split second their weapons were sliced in half and a sword to their throught "Seeing as you charged for tazuna im guessing you were hired to kill him i will kill you both if you dont tell us who your employer is "The boss didnt tell us he just sent us here" the one who spoke recieved a small nick on his neack from the blade of naruto "who is your boss" as naruto finished they both stiffened before a look of utter defeat washed over their faces, they both spoke "Zabuza Momochi is our boss and he will attack and kill you at one point" both spoke as if already accepting their deaths, they were surprised when they heard ichigo speak "sakura, sasuke tie them up" the two genin did as instructed tieing up both assasilents in special wire that tightens when chakra is used "kakshi message ANBU to come and pick these two up" kakashi nodded before biting his thumb and flashing through hand seals **Summoning Jutsu** a puff of smoke disapated to reveal a slim dog wearing sunglasses and had a small blue cape "i need you to bring this message to the hokage" kakshi handed the dog a small slip of paper and the dog held it in his teeth before speeding of."you two should stay here our ANBU will be here to bring you in soon from their the hokage will decide your fate" naruto spoke in a commanding voice that surprised sakura that the cheery boy could be so sereous "well team we should get going" kakashi spoke before looking at Tazuna "but first i would like to ask why he filed for a c-ranked mission when zabuza momochi is an S-classed missing Ninja from kiri" kakashi asked in an all to calm tone before Tazuna seemed to tear up "im sorry it's Gato he is paying the man, you see Gato is ruling our nation with his money and our nation of wave is suffering our children are loosing their loved one the thugs take the women and even some of the chldren if i can finish this bridge then we will be free we can open trade routes to other countrys and gain the finances to pay for ninja to eliminate Gato i dont expect you to risk your lives for me, please just help me save my home " Kakashi nodded before continuing "I do wish to help but Zabuza is to much for even me he may also have more ninja at his disposal" Tazuna seemed crushed before they all felt it sasuke, sakura, and tazuna lost consiousness and kakashi fell to his knees he looked to see red flames licking in a circle around naruto with ichigo standing away looking at his brother "Kakashi i am powerfull enough to face him i will save these people and i will kill Gato for what he has done if you wish to bring sakura and sasuke back with you ichigo and i can handle things" kakshi was wide eyed this was killing intent that he was not ready for he soon stood up seeming to only have slightly harder breathing but he knew this boy was powerfull "okay naruto we will continue tomorrow morning" naruto pulled back all his Ki letting his team and client to awaken "sensei what happened" sakura asked while shakily standing up "we are going to continue the mission we will sleep here tonight and continue tomorrow" kakshi began to unroll a sleeping bag "now everyone get some rest tomorrow is going to be interesting".


	7. Chapter 7

**I Dont Own Naruto or bleach**

**just a little note:Tell me if you want any Bleach characters in this story also what roles they should play.**

**Chapter 6: Battle of Blades.**

The next morning Team 7 where setting out after packing up their campsite when Naruto walked up to tazuna and asked "Hey Tazuna how are we getting over the water if the bridge is not finished" Tazuna chuckled lightly "Do not worry i have a friend who will bring us over on his boat it's a short trip so do not worry yourself over it "GET DOWN" Naruto tackled tackled Tazuna down while kakashi did the same for sasuke and sakura, at that moment a large blade came through the air toward the group what they didnt suspect was for ichigo to catch the blade in mid-air spin 360 degrees and throw the blade back the direction it came from he then turned to naruto who was standing up "Naruto can you sense who is here" naruto nodded before speaking "Yes Their are two people with chakra levels equal to us in shikai" Ichigo and naruto dissapeared and appeared in the middle of the clearing standing back to back before two figures walked out of the woods

"Allow me to introduce myself i am Zabuza Momochi demon of the hidden mist and this is my accompice Haku" naruto and ichigo looked at the two the man was taller than them and the other seemed to be the same age as them naruto then took on a sereous demenor and spoke "Kakashi you sasuke and sakura defend Tazuna we can take them" naruto finished and kakashi looked wide eyed and seemed to panic while speaking "Naruto this man is on par with me on full power and while you two are strong you arent at his level" naruto and ichigo only chuckled before drawing their swords both stuck out the swords and closed their eyes for a few seconds before their heads shot up and naruto and ichigo spoke "Dance KURAMA/**Destroy ZANGETSU**" They were both emcompassed in giant pillars of blue and red flames and kakashi uncovered his sharingan eye to read them "Their chakra levels just tripled and they keep climbing" sasuke looked at kakashi suspiciously but was drawn back as the flames disapated Both their swords had changed nIchigo was Holding a Large cleaver like blade with no actual hilt just bandages wrapped around the base of it naruto was holding a three foot katana the guard was a fox roaring and the blade came from its mouth the grip was gold with nine red tassles coming from the bottom of it the blade was cerraded with what seemed to be hundreds of small fox claws, Naruto flashed kakashi a foxy grin "Do you believe in us now sensei?" Kakashi was speachless Naruto's power alone was slightly above his and Ichigo was even with him "Yes Naruto now win this fight" Naruto smiled and looked at the two zabuza readied his giant sword and ichigo seemed to be gleefull "Naruto I wanna fight him you can take the other one" Naruto nodded before looking at the person in question "Shall we take this somewhere else" the ninja only nodded before both he and naruto dissapeared in shunshin naruto in an even larger pillar of flame and the boy in an icy wind,

**Ichigo's Battle**

Zabuza and ichigo were both holding their large blades on their shoulders "Impressive kid I have heard of swordsman who could transform their blade with a single word drastically increasing their power, I faced one of these Soul Reapers before his name was Isshin Kurosaki he was truly a terrifying man he defeated me easily but strange enough he spared my life" ichigo chuckled slightly before replying "Well allow me to introduce myself I am Ichigo Kurosaki, son of Isshin Kurosaki" Zabuza also began to chuckle "This is excellent now lets start this battle boy" they both readied their large blades with surprising ease before they both dissapeared with impressive speed and met in the middle of the clearing both pushing their blade against the other with all their strength before breaking apart zabuza swung his blade horizontally preparing for the kid to jump over it but ichigo held his blade to the side and used his knee to support it the large blade of zabuza was stopped dead before ichigo punched zabuza in the gut and elbowed his back, Zabuza recovered and side stepped a vertical slash from zangetsu and parried avery powerfull slash from the kid "Impressive you are on par with me in kenjutsu shall we switch to jutsu" ichigo smirked "Let's" they jumped back both stabbed their blades into the earth and flashed through hand sighns **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu **a large dragon formed out of the small lake behind Zabuza **SOUL REAPER ART: DEATH DRAGON JUTSU **a large dragon made of black energy formed behind ichigo and rushed the water dragon destroying it was heading toward zabuza who blacked the dragon with his sword the Blade cracked in half and he was shocked then he heard the kid call out another attack **Getsuga Tenshou **he swung his blade and a large blue energy slash headed toward Zabuza who had no defence and only smirked under his bandages "Well played Kurosaki, to bad Haku is gonna kill that friend of yours" the attack then completely annihalated Zabuza leaving only his broken sword, Ichigo then collapsed to his knees breathing heavily suddenly kakashi appeared beside him "That was amazing Ichigo but it seems that attack takes alot out of you the chakra in that thing was equal to the entire chakra reserves of a mid jonin" ichigo obly smirked and Zangetsu reverted to its original form and he blacked out.

**Naruto's Fight**

Naruto and Haku appeared in the middle of a large Lake "Shall we begin" Haku spoke before flashing through Hand seals and was thinking 'I need to finish this quickly and go help Zabuza **Ice Style: Frost Dragon Jutsu **a huge dragon of ice began forming from the water and rushed to naruto he only smirked before raising his blade one of the tassles glowed gold **Fox Claw **he slashed down and a huge blade of red Chakra raced toward the dragon and sliced it in half Haku looked shocked naruto chuckled lightly before explaining "Allow me to explain, these tassles arent just for show each represents a speceal jutsu my blade can perform that was the first tail it is also the weakest attack every tail i go up the power doubles" when hw finished two of the tassles glowed golden **Foxes Fury **he held the blade and pointed forward, out of the tip a large red energy spike shot out toward Haku, he quickly formed an ice mirror and stepped into it and appeared behind naruto with senbon in hand, he was about to stab Naruto when he dissapeared in a red flash and appeared twenty feet away "hmmmm it seems I underestimated you, well i am going to let you peform your strongest Jutsu" Haku smirked under his mask and flashed through hand seals **Hidden Jutsu: Demonic Ice Mirrors **about a hundred ice mirrors started to form in a large dome around Naruto and when Haku appeared in all the mirrors he smirked "well i dont know where you are so i guess ill tear it all down" Three of the tassles glowed and he entered a stance **Fox's Deadly Dance: First Act **he began to go through a beautifull dance with his blade performing many slashes and stabs, the terrifying part was every time he slashed or stabbed the Blade would send out the red chakra in blades and spikes, the mirrors began to shatter when their where only fifty mirrors left Haku reinforced them and they werent breaking anymore **Fox's Deadly Dance: Second Act **four of the tassles glowed andhe entered a new stance and jumped n the air he bagan to spin and twirl in a small red atwister in the air the twister shot out hundreds of energy spikes which demolished the mirrors, when their was ten mirrors left all of then on the surface forming a wall around Naruto, Haku pushed all his chakra into the mirrors and Naruto stopped "I may have lied when i told you about these tassles the first the first five tassles are different attacks the rest represent the power i put into the last attack" Haku put on a steeled expression as Naruto entered another stance **Fox's Deadly Dance: The Finale **he held his blade close and it charged with red chakra before he spun with a 360 degree slash as 7 of the tassles glowed and a massive ring of red chakra formed around him he began to place the sword in its sheath when the guard clicked into the sheath the sword reverted to normal and the ring expanded and demolished all the mirrors and Haku along with them. Naruto shunshin'ed back to his brother to make sure he was okay.

Naruto appeared in the clearing to see sakura,kakashi, and sasuke sitting around his unconcious brother "He used that attack didnt he" Kakashi only nodded and he smiled "Okay lets get to Tazuna's house" The team went to Tazuna's house where they were greated bye Tsunami and an Anari while sasuke and sakura guarded Tazuna Naruto,Ichigo, and Kakashi went to Gato's fortress and annihilated it with jutsu and brought the village Gato's head. When the Bridge was complete and Gato was dead the team was standing at the bridge and their send of was the entire village "Thankyou for all you have done and for the village and my grandson" Inari ran up to Sasuke "Visit soon big brother" inari hugged the teen and Sasuke smiled "What happened" Naruto asked with a smile "Big brother fought of some thugs that tried to kidnap mom and i helped" Inari stood proudly and Naruto smiled at Sasuke "Well team we should be off" Kakashi started walking and his team followed. When they were out of sight Tsunami spoke "What should we name the bridge" Tazuna chuckled "I'v been thinking about this how about The Bridge of Twin Blades"Tsunami looked at her father "Where does that come from dad, Tazuna smiled at his daughter "The tall kids used these amazing swords to defeat strong ninja who wished to kill me, it was amazing and i only saw one fight" Inari smiled "Yeah lets call it that" Tsuanmi giggled at her son's antics "Okay The Bridge of Twin Blades it is".


	8. Chapter 8

**I Dont Own Naruto or bleach**

**just a little note:Tell me if you want any Bleach characters in this story also what roles they should play.**

**Chapter 7: The Chuunin Exams!**

The Team arrived at the gate with smiles on all their faces, they were finally they arrived at the gate Kakashi spoke "Team you can all go home for now I will go turn in our mission report, you will all have a week of rest before our next team meeting" Team 7 all had large grins on their faces when they all thought of the things they could do in that week sakura being the only one planning on actually relaxing. "Sasuke wanna stay out our place for the week for some training" sasuke seemed to brighten up as he replied "Sure let me just go get my stuff i'll be their in about an hour" he then jumped away with an eager grin, sakura seemed saddened "Hey Sakura if you want, you can come train with us we will be at it all day so just drop by kay" Naruto smiled at the pinkette as she was thinking "Sure that would be great" exclaimed sakura as Naruto and Ichigo dissapeared in Pillars of Flame.

The entire week Sasuke trained with Ichigo in Jutsu while Naruto spent most of his time in his study working on his seals. Sakura came by each day for a few hours, Naruto decided she had the intellect to be tought some basic seals and she took to it rather quickly, Naruto suggested futher training her but she said that she was happy with what she knew at the moment. A week later Team 7 on the bridge the strange thing was they were wearing different clothes, Sasuke now wore a standard shinobi body suit with lightweight ankle guards and armguards that did not cover his hands he had a lightweight chest and back plate. Sakura now wore tight fitting black pants wich adorned many pockets to hold scrolls, she now had three kunai pouches on her waist she wore a much thinner and lightweight version of a flack jacket it was coloured dark purple and had a kunai holster on the left shoulder her hair was in a high ponytail her headband in the same place as usual, under her jacket she wore a black form fitting long sleaved shirt. Ichigo had abandoned his robes and now wore loose midnight black shinobi pants and a muscle shirt he wore a white leather strap in an X acroos his chest on his back was his sword, along this strap was four shuriken pouches and two kunai holsters he wore black cambat boots. Naruto now wore loose black pants and had on a tight fitting orange muscle shirt, he wore a sleaveless open Black cloak it had White crossing Blades on each breast, on the back were large red letters that read "Kitsune Swordman". His blade rested on his hit as usual he had two kunai pouches on each leg and a single shuriken pouch.

Kakashi appeared only a few minutes late "well it seems that you all went through some changes in the last week, lets hope it was for the better" Sasuke smirked while Sakara had a small grin "Well Let's get on with it, how would you guys like to compete in the upcoming chuunin exams" Naruto began to dance around while the Ichigo chuckled at his brother's antics "That's a yes from us" Ichigo spoke barely restraining himself when Naruto started doing a hand stand and clapping his feet "Im in" Sasuke tried to suppress his exitement but was failing miserably "Okay I'll do my best" Sakura seemed unsure of her own words until naruto paused his dance to smile at her assuringly, her eyes steeled over in determination and kakashi smiled at his team before he handed them each a small white piece of paper "These are your admission form's bring them to room 205 of the Academy tomorrow at 10:00 AM, Dismissed" He dissapeared in a small lightning bolt "THANKYOU THOSE POOFS WERE DRIVING ME MAD" Naruto yelled loudly to ensure kakashi heard. Naruto smiled at Sakura and she dissapeared in a flurry of sakura petals shocking Sasuke who steeled his expression and dissapeared in a Pillar of Black flames and white looked at his Brother "I think we were just shown up" he only chuckled and nodded as they dissapeared in their Pillars of flame.

The next morning the team met at the academy with smiles and walked in they just went passed the obvious genjutsu to the real test room. As they approached the door they saw kakashi who smiled "I'm glad you all came cause if one of you decided not to the rest would be out also" The team shook it off and continued throught the doors with smiles. When they stepped through the door Naruto caught a flash of blonde behind Sasuke and in a blink she was pinned on the ground by sakura "Screw of Ino-Pig" Sakura shouted as she let the dazed blonde up, Ino then looked at her old friend and her teammates she was shocked "Wow you guys look pretty scary" Ino spoke looking at them all she then looked at Sasuke and jumped at him she was caught bye Naruto and Sasuke spoke "Ino if you would please refrain from doing such things infront of enemy shinobi that would be ideal" Sasuke spoke in a calm but harsh tone that caused Ino to back down her team approached but before any conversation could start their was a large puff of smoke at the front of the room when the smoke cleared it revealed a Man in a black trench coat srrounded bye some scary looking chuunin "My name is Ibiki Morino ill be your proctor for the first exam" soon all the genin were seated and handed papers and he explained the rules (canon rules for the exam) they all flipped over their papers after 45 minutes of scribbling Ibiki spoke "Now time for the final question but this one has some special rules" (Canon again) One by one left the room until their was only 72 people left and Ibiki seemed convinced "Congratulations you all pass" most were exited and confused at the same time. Sakura all but yelled across the room "What about the final question" Ibiki chuckled and spoke "That was the final question it was to see if you had the guts to become chuunin and you passed" he smiled at all the faces and they soon all understood. At that moment Naruto looked around the rooms the teams he took note of were the teams from Suna then their were two other teams the first one was composed of two women and a man they all wore headbands that had a cross on them and wore strange white clothing wich seemed very religious to say it bluntly. Then their was another team with two men and a women they wore headbands with a strange looking mask on it the first man had slicked back blue hair and wore loose white karate pants and a small white open vest that barely covered anything, he had a wild glint in his eye like that of a predator. The second man wore full white clothing with black stripes his clothes werent very significant he had black hair and dead looking eyes he seemed to be deadly pale though. The third women had blonde hair with a single slim long braid coming out of the back she wore a strange vest that covered her mouth and neck it stopped abrubtly a little below mid breast giving many men a good show she wore loose white pants and seemed to be glaring daggars at Ichigo (Guess who haha). Naruto was about to continue inspecting the strange teams but suddenly something burst in the window two kunai pinned up a large banner wich blocked Ibiki a women with purple hair wearing a mesh body suit and tan trench coat stood up "Meet me for the second exam at training ground 44 in an hour" She dissapeared in a puff of smoke leaving half the male occupants with nose bleeds from her very 'unigue' attire.

An hour later most of the genin were their but most noticed the abstence of a certain team. Anko appeared getting everyones attention "Since one team has not shown up i have no choice but to dis..." but she was cut of bye Two pillars of Red and blue flame accompanied bye a small twister of Sakura Petals and a small hurricane of Black flames and white lightning revealing Team 7 "I'm hurt you were about to start without us werent you" Naruto smirked to the snake mistress and he caught a kunai out of the air that seemed to appear from nowhere and naruto chuckled "Isnt killing your charges against the rules" Anko only smirked before she appeared behind Naruto and she said "I was just playing" in a seductive tone but in a flash she found Naruto holding her from behind and he spoke in an equally seductive and husky tone "Mind if I play to" Anko didnt miss a step and turned her head to look at him her tongue elongated and flicked across his jaw line and he only smirked "Now your just teasing me" he released an impressed Anko and most of the genin looked at him with fearfull looks, while the women glared at him lustfully "Well now to the test" Anko spoke up and everyone was knocked out of their stupor "Well the goal of this exam is to gain these two scrolls" Anko pulled out two scrolls one white and one black "each team will be given one of these scrolls you must defeat Teams taking scrolls until you have both killing is allowed" Some genin seemed scared bye this but Sasuke was giddy since his new techniques were killing strikes and he wanted to go all out in here. All the teams were soon waiting at their respective gates and Team 7 was eager the second the gates opened team seven dissapeared leaving small clouds of dust in their wake. Soon team 7 all met in a small clearing and devised a plan "Okay we will move with full speed to the tower when we arrive their we will wait for another team and ambush them" Ichigo spoke and they all nodded but soon they heard a rumbling and saw a large wind blast fast aproaching naruto and ichigo both flshed through hand seals **Soul Reaper Art: Soul Shield **a large barrier of black energy was oon formed the wind was absorbed bye the shield and the shield dissapeared. A man with a hidden grass headband appeared and licked his lips "This will be fun" Naruto got sereous and activated his seal after three seconds of thinking he discovered something.

"Orochimaru" he said with distain and the man laughed while he tore of his face mask revealing a man with fellow eyes like a snake "So the son of Minato is good, no surprise" Naruto and Ichigo Immediadlly called out "Dance Kurama/**Destroy Zangetsu**" the large pillars of fire disapated showing Naruto and Ichigo holding their blades and orochimaru seemed shaken "You Already unleahed your Blades at such a young age this will be fun" Wasting no time Orochimaru pulled out kusanagi and charged the two who nodded before confronting orochimaru in Kenjutsu Naruto stabbed at the snake who moved his body out of the way in a show of disgusting flexibility, Ichigo Chopped down at kunanagi pinning it down but Orochimaru jumped up and kicked both boys away and he retrived his blade "I was hopeing for more you are each as strong as a high Jonin but you cant hope to defeat me a sannin Naruto looked at his brother they both nodded before stabbing their blades into the ground and both flashed through the sae set of hand seals **Forgotten Soul Art: Soul Merge **a humongous pillar of purple flame appeared and raged on for about 10 second before dissapatingg showing a single person he had long Blonde hair with orange streks he had two thick whisker marks on each cheek and was clothed in only black karate pants his entire chest covred in bandages, his Blade had the shaoe of zangetsu but it also had the fox claw cerations and tassles of Kurama **"When two soul reapers bond their powers they can use soul merge it is an ultimate ability that equals the power of Bankai" **The man spoke in a compination of Naruto and Ichigo's voices as dissapeared in a flash of purple appearing behind orochimaru with a glowing Blade **Kitsune Tenshou **the blade unleahed a wave of smoldering purple energy that chopped orochimaru in half and barreled through the forset annihalating trees and boulders a flash of purple light later Naruto and Ichigo were on the ground with their sealed blades and Orochimaru was dieing infront of them after being destroyed bye an attack like that he do anything his two halves were trying to form back together but sasuke got over the shock of such power and flashed through hand seals **Black Flame Style: Flaming Beasts **a large Lion made of black flames pounced on the helpless orochimaru and burnt him to a crisp. Sasuke looked over to see Sakura placing seals on their teammates after she injected chakra into the seals they began to stand up groggily "good thing we gave sakura those recovery seals filled with our chakra or we would be out for awhile " Naruto spoke while he sheathed his blade and helped Ichigo up they both looked at eachother for awhile before yelling at the same time "**That was Badass**!" they jumped in the air and high fived while their team mates sweat dropped sasuke came back holding an earth scroll "He had this come on we have what we need lets go" they all jumped away to finish their exam and inform the Hokage of their victory Naruto took kusanagi as proof.

They arrived at the tower one hour into the exam and unrolled both scrolls and The Hokage puffed into existence wich shocked naruto "Congratutlations you passed..." The old man saw the sword naruto was holding and almost had a heart attack "I-is that what i think it is" he asked to which Naruto only smirked "Yes it is we killed him" Sarutobi appeared hugging the boy "thankyou for correcting my worst mistake boy" naruto smiled as the man regained his composure and looked at the team well i guess you will have to wait for the rest of the teams their are rooms you can stay i for the next five days" they all nodded before walking of to recover.


End file.
